Stein der Entscheidung
by Mondenschein81
Summary: (Sonadow) Shadow sieht der Sprache verschlagen zu, wie Sonic vor seinem verschwinden eine ausschlaggebende Entscheidung fällt. Für Shadow beginnt eine lange suche, wie nach der Nadel im Heuhaufen. Wird es ihm gelingen Sonic wiederzufinden? (One-Shot)


_...Emerald Hill Radio auf 100,5. Die Nachrichten zur jeden vollen Stunde. Mein Name ist Fire Star. Guten Morgen und hier sind die Nachrichten:_

 _Erneut sind die Zone Cops den jüngst Eingegangenen Hinweisen auf unseren verschwunden Helden nachgegangen mit dem Ergebnis, das diese nur wieder aufgrund falscher Informationen wegen der Ausgesetzten Belohnung in die Leere führten. Sonic the Hedgehog bleibt weiterhin seit nun mehr als drei Monate Spurlos verschwunden.  
Wir bitten die Bevölkerung von Mobius um Ruhe zu bewahren und sich auf weitere Angriffe von Dr. Eggman und weiteren Raubzügen von Plünderer so auch wie Randerlisten vorzubereiten.  
Es wird empfohlen Schutzbunker im Erdboden zu schaffen sofern noch keiner vorhanden ist, ebenso wird dazu geraten alle Wertgegenstände gut zu verstecken, daher zwei unserer besten Widerstandskämpfer `Amy Rose´ und `Knuckles the Echidna´ aus dem Sonic-Team mit derweilen mittelschweren Verletzungen aus dem Gestrigen Angriff im Krankenhaus für die nächsten Wochen verweilen müssen.  
Soeben ist eine weitere Meldung über einen erneuten Brutalen Angriff auf ein entlarvtes Paar bei uns eingegangen.  
Fünf Angreifer haben zwei junge Frauen wegen ihrer Sexuellen Neigung zum gleichen Geschlecht~_

"Faker…"Entrinnt es mir leise seufzend aus meinem Munde, nachdem ich das Radio mit einem kleinem Dreh verstummen ließ.  
Es ist nun ungefähr dreieinhalb Monate her, als ich ihn in der nähe vom Stadteingang gesehen habe.  
Er saß an einem kleinen Bach auf der Wiese, mit angewinkelten Knien zu seinem Brustkorb hingezogen und nachdenklichen Blick zwischen den aus dem Boden herausragenden Wurzeln eines Baumes wogegen er sich leicht anlehnte. Er schien völlig in Gedanken versunken zu sein. Noch nie zu vor habe ich ihn so gesehen. Seine Arme umschlangen seine Beine. Mit einer Hand hielt er seinen Arm und betrachtete etwas in seiner anderen Hand, womit er all die ganze Zeit in Gedanken spielte. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt dachte ich, es sei einfach nur ein rarer Moment ihn so zu sehen. Schließlich hat jede Person ab und an mal das Bedürfnis der inneren Einkehr,  
um über diverse Angelegenheiten nachzudenken. Er war stets die Euphorie in Person. Heute bin ich mir im klaren, das er über weitaus mehr als nur die üblichen Dinge in solchen Momenten nachgedacht haben muss.  
Von seinen Freunden habe ich letzten Monat erfahren, das er sich von allem mehr und mehr in den vergangenen beiden Monaten vor seinem verschwinden zurückgezogen haben soll.  
Er kämpfte bis zu seinem plötzlichen verschwinden gegen jegliches Unrecht, für die Freiheit und half jene welche seine Hilfe benötigten so gut es ihm möglich war.  
Ein Lächeln war ihm stets Dank genug und lehnte jede Materielle Form mit der Ausnahme von seinen heiß geliebten Chilli Dogs, als Dank für seine Heldenhaften Einsätze ab.  
Sein Moment der Nachdenklichen Ruhe wurde mit dem ertönen von Sirenen und einer lauten Explosion gestört.  
Ich Blickte auf zur Stadt und sah Rauchschwaden aufsteigen. Doch anstelle eines erwarteten Überschallknalls welcher von ihm sonst verursacht wurde um den Bewohnern dieses Planeten zur Hilfe zu eilen,  
blickte er genauso wie auch ich auf zu den emporsteigenden Rauchschwaden, nur ein paar Atemzüge länger verweilten seine Augen auf die Sicht. Bis heute kann ich es nicht fassen...  
Langsam stand er auf während seine Blicke auf die zunehmend mehr aufsteigenden Rauchschwaden verweilten.  
Unter einem leichten Seufzen senkte er seinen Kopf, schloss seine Augen und ballte seine Hand mit dem kleinen Gegendstand zu einer angespannten Faust.  
Als das Piepen seines Kommunikators an seinem Handgelenk erklang, schüttelte er nur seicht den Kopf, ignorierte das anhaltende Piepen und warf diesmal sowohl einen ernsten als auch entschlossen Blick auf die Angegriffene Stadt, worüber nun Dr. Eggmans Luftschiff allmählich in Sichtweite kam.  
Er öffnete seine Faust, lies den Gegenstand fallen, nahm den stets weiter piependen Kommunikator von seinem Handgelenk und warf diesen in den seicht plätschernden Bach.  
Er atmete einmal tief durch, kehrte der Angegriffenen Stadt seinen Rücken zu und ging fort.  
Der Sprache verschlagen sah ich ihm hinterher, bis er im Wald völlig im Gewirr der wild umher wachsenden Bäume verschwand.  
Ich ging zu der Stelle wo er den Gegenstand fallen lies und fand in der Wiese einen Grau-weißen flachen Stein mit eingravierten Symbolen.  
Niederkniend las ich den Stein zwischen Grashalmen und Blumen liegend auf, um ihn mir genauer anzusehen.  
Drei Gravuren welche mir bekannt vorkamen zierten den Stein und waren auf ihn wenn auch etwas abgenutzt zu erkennen.  
Nach kurzen Überlegen entsinnte ich mich an den Planeten Erde zurück, wo ich Sonic das erste mal begegnet bin und diese drei Symbole ein paar male zusammenhängend gesehen habe.  
❤ Das Herz = Liebe, ✞Das Kreuz = Glaube, Der Anker = Hoffnung  
Damals war er durch einen unbeabsichtigten Chaos Control mit seinen Freunden und Dr. Eggman dort für eine Weile gestrandet, doch dies ist eine andere Geschichte.  
Eine Lange Geschichte an die ich auch heute noch immer wieder zurück denke.

Mit seinem verschwinden, verschwand auch zusehend die wärme unter den Einwohnern, nicht nur dieser Stadt, sondern auch der Restlichen Bevölkerung welche stets auf ihn zählte und an ihn geglaubt haben.  
Sie fühlen sich von ihm im Stich gelassen und manche wagen es sogar, ihm die Schuld für die heutigen Unruhen zu geben.  
Es gibt nur wenige Ausnahmen, welche an seinen Werten festhalten und Aufrichtig gegen die Masse kämpfen.  
Ich verstaute den Stein zwischen meinen Stacheln, lief in die Stadt um die Angriffe abzuwehren und entschloss Sonic anschließend aufzusuchen, jedoch musste ich feststellen, das dies eine Fehlentscheidung gewesen ist.  
In den frühen Morgenstunden machte ich mich auf den weg zu seinem Haus, welches in einer Waldlichtung weit abgelegen des Städtischen treibens zu finden ist.  
Ich war nicht der einzige mit dem Gedanken, als ich dort ankam, traf ich auf drei Ratlose Gesichter welche vor verschlossener Türe mit einer daran befestigen Nachricht standen.

Amy Rose. Eine Pinke Igeldame die es trotz ihres Kampfgeistes häufig schafft, sich im Gefecht selbst in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen und anschließend selber gerettet werden muss.  
Sie ist besessen von Sonic und wird zur Furie, sobald eine Frau ihm auch nur einen schönen Blick zu wirft. Immer wieder wirft sie sich ihm um den Hals mit ihren Luftabschneidenden Umarmungen,  
drängt sich in den Mittelpunkt und das einzige was sie damit erreicht, ist das er Regelrecht vor ihr flüchtet.  
Sie hat sich selbst zu seiner Freundin im engeren Sinne erklärt.  
Auch wenn man es ihr noch so deutlich erklärt, ist es dennoch unmöglich ihre Liebestrunkenen Synapsen zum Nachdenken anzuregen...  
Knuckles the Echidna. Er ist der Hüter des Master Emerald und der letzte seiner Art. Er ist so wohl ein guter Freund von Sonic als auch Rivale zugleich.  
Seine Blauäugigkeit so auch wie sein Temperament, stellten die Freundschaft in der Vergangenheit schon mal des öfteren auf die Probe, dennoch ist er ein sehr guter Kämpfer.  
Miles `Tails´ Prower. Tails ist ein durchaus begabter junger Fuchs mit zwei Schwänzen, welcher selbst den Erfolgreichsten Mechatronikern das Wasser reichen kann und Sonic´s bester Freund.  
Ihre Freundschaft gleicht mehr einer Brüderlichen Beziehung. Dank Sonic konnte er so einige Kampferfahrungen sammeln und stellt sich Tapfer seinen Gegnern.  
"Wir alle wissen, wie sehr Sonic seine ausgiebigen Läufe liebt. Vielleicht ist er ja wieder unterwegs und hat seinen Kommunikator im Haus liegen lassen. Er ist bestimmt auf der suche nach einen geeigneten Ort für unsere Hochzeitsreise." hörte ich Amy schwärmerisch mit meinen ankommen sagen.  
"Schwachsinn! Hast du die Nachricht vergessen oder bist du Blind? Er hätte wohl kaum diese Nachricht hier hinterlassen, wenn er nur auf einen seiner Läufe wäre!" sagte Knuckles erzürnten Gemütes während er sich Amy zuwand und mit einer Hand auf die Nachricht deutete.  
"Leute Bitte hört auf. Streitereien helfen uns jetzt auch nicht weiter!" erklang Tails Stimme der Vernunft niedergeschlagen kurz bevor er mich ankommen sah.  
"Shadow?!" sprach er verwundert mich dort zu sehen und gewann somit auch die Aufmerksamkeit von Amy und Knuckles. Wir kämpften gemeinsam am gestrigen späten Nachmittag bis tief in die Nacht hinein gegen Dr. Eggman und seine ausgesandten Zerstörungsmaschinen.  
"Was machst du denn hier?" fragte Amy auf verachtende Weise und schenkte mir einen gefühlten herabwertenden Blick. Ich ignorierte sie, ging auf direkten weg zur Haustüre wo sich die Nachricht befand, riss diese ab und begann die Nachricht sorgfältig für mich zu lesen.

 _Ihr werdet euch vermutlich fragen weshalb ich fortgegangen bin.  
Nun… Wo soll ich Anfangen?  
Ich sehe einfach keinen Grund mehr mich in weitere Revolutionäre Kämpfe einzulassen,  
wenn eines der wichtigsten und schönsten Dinge mit zunehmender Verachtung behandelt wird!  
Diese Entwicklung hat mich nicht nur aufs tiefste schockiert, sondern mir auch die Augen geöffnet.  
Derweilen bin ich mir darüber im klaren geworden, das es keinen Platz mehr für Personen welche mit dem Herzen denken gibt!  
Ich möchte euch ebenfalls daran erinnern, das ich wir ihr wisst, in den Vergangenen Monaten ein paar male an die Bevölkerung appelliert habe,  
das wir nicht immer für sie weder da sein werden, noch können,  
so auch wie das sie sich somit nun endlich auch mal mit der Verteidigung genau so wie dem Schutz zur Erhaltung von Recht und Ordnung befassen mögen.  
Es hat sich nichts geändert. Meine Worte zerschellten indem sie auf taube Ohren prallten.  
Ich habe sehr lange darüber nachgedacht und ich kann euch versichern, das mir diese Entscheidung alles andere als leicht fiel.  
Es tut mir aufrichtig Leid für all jene welche Unschuldig sind und jene, welche meine Hilfe wirklich benötigen,  
das ich von nun an nicht mehr für diese Personen da sein werde.  
Ich hoffe das sie mich verstehen und mir somit verzeihen können.  
Wohin ich gehen werde weiß ich noch nicht.  
Ich werde sehen wohin der Wind mich führen wird._

 _Sonic the Hedgehog_

 _P.S.: Tails, bitte geb auf dich acht!  
Ganz gleich was auch geschieht, du wirst immer mein kleiner Bruder bleiben._

Seine Worte trafen mich tiefer als ich jemals geahnt hätte, jedoch lies ich mir nichts anmerken. Mir wurde nicht nur bewusst, das ich die letzte Person bin, die ihn gesehen hat, sondern auch das ich viel mehr für ihn empfinde als ich es mir selber in den vergangenen Jahren eingestanden habe. Gefühle welche ich all die Zeit größten teils mit Erfolg unterdrückt und zunehmend Ignoriert habe, schrien nun unter einem schmerzhaften stechen in meiner Brust mit seinen niedergeschriebenen Worten in mir auf… und ich dachte meine Gefühle zu ihm seien nichts weiter als ein Hirngespinst.  
Ich konnte mir nie wirklich erklären weshalb ich ständig an ihn denken musste und mich nach weiteren kämpfen mit ihm sehnte, bis zu diesen Tag.  
Dieser stechende Schmerz verschaffte mir die Klarheit, das ich nichts weiter als auf kuriose Weise seine nähe suchte.  
Ich zählte mich nie zu seinem Freundeskreis, auch wenn er es trotz unserer stetig heftigen Rivalitäten anders sah. Es ist hin und wieder vorgekommen, das wir uns für die richtige Sache zusammengerafft haben,  
um den verletzten Frieden wieder herzustellen, auch wenn immer ich derjenige war, der sich selbst einen Ruck dazu geben musste.  
Immer wieder wies ich ihn so auch wie andere von mir, doch ließ er bis zu seinem verschwinden nicht locker.  
Seit dem Tode meiner mit einer Kugel dahingerafften besten Freundin Maria, welche auch zugleich wie eine Schwester für mich war, lies ich niemanden mehr mir zu nahe kommen.  
Er war neben Rouge der Fledermaus die einzige Person, die in mir mehr als nur eine Künstlich kreierte Lebensform mit einer Teilabstammung eines Mörderischen Außerirdischen Volkes sah.  
Von Rouge habe ich seit Monaten nichts mehr gehört. Vermutlich wird sie auf Juwelensuche sein. Jetzt während der Ausschreitungen dürfte sie ein leichtes Spiel haben um ihre heißgeliebten Edelsteine zu erlangen.

Der Stein… er stellt die gefallene Entscheidung zu seiner Persönlichen friedlichen Revolution dar.  
Die Nachricht welche wir an seiner Haustür vorfanden wurde von Tails verbreitet, doch nur die wenigsten haben sie verstanden.  
Man sollte meinen das der einzige Blaue Igel auf ganz Mobius leicht zu erspähen sei, doch seit dem Erhalt seiner Nachricht fehlt jede Spur von ihm, dennoch gebe ich die Suche nach ihm nicht auf.  
Ich erinnere mich an einem Gespräch zwischen Knuckles und Tails, welches ich zufällig kurz nach Sonic´s verschwinden aufgeschnappt habe.  
Sie erzählten sich über die schleichenden im nachhinein festgestellten Veränderungen von Sonic. Knuckles erzählte von den besuchen in Rouge´s Club.  
An einige Besuche kann ich mich persönlich erinnern, wenn ich von Rouge nach einer Anstrengenden Arbeitswoche mehr oder weniger mitgezerrt wurde, um ihrer Meinung nach ein wenig abzuschalten und auf andere Gedanken zu kommen.  
Sonic saß meistens mit seinen Freunden an einem Tisch und Unterhielt sich mit ihnen während er zwischendurch die Tanzende Menge im Augenschein hielt.  
Er fand sich nur selten auf der Tanzfläche wieder, meistens jedoch nur dann, wenn Amy nicht in der nähe war, um ihn zu einen gemeinsamen Tanz zu nötigen oder ihm eine vorhersehbare Eifersuchtsszene zu machen,  
wenn er alleine für sich Tanzen wollte. Ich saß nur dann mit ihnen an einen Tisch, wenn Rouge mich dazu überredet hatte oder wenn es etwas wichtiges zu Besprechen gab.  
Natürlich fiel mir auf was Knuckles in dem Gespräch mit Tails meinte.  
Knuckles und Sonic sind ein paar male alleine dort gewesen, doch anstelle sich mit ihm die ganze Zeit über zu unterhalten, ist Sonic Stundenlang auf der Tanzfläche gewesen.  
Er versank mit jeden Besuch mehr in die Musik und lies sich von ihr im aufflackernden Blitzlicht der leicht vernebelten Tanzfläche leiten.  
Seine fließenden Bewegungen im Geschmeidigen Einklang mit den Rhythmischen Klängen, gaben ihm nach meiner Beobachtung zu Folge, einen ähnlichen inneren Frieden und die Freiheit, den er auch bei seinen Stundenlangen Läufen genoss.  
Sich durch die Menge bewegend schien er alles um sich herum auszublenden und zu vergessen, jegliche Last unter den ekstatischen Beats wie in Trance von der Seele zu tanzen…

Inzwischen sind wieder drei Wochen vergangen.  
Die Zone Cops haben die Suche nach ihm eingestellt und kümmern sich jetzt nunmehr um die entstandenen Unruhen.  
Ich folgte jeder noch so kleinsten Spur, jedoch ohne Erfolg.  
Ich habe Tails vor ein paar Wochen geraten, das er besser daheim bleiben sollte, daher es für ihn mittlerweile Aufgrund der stets stärker eskalierenden Aufstände zu Gefährlich geworden sei.  
Sonic würde es weder wollen noch zulassen, das er sich alleine ohne die Unterstützung der besten Friedenskämpfer auf in die wütende Meute stürzt. Nahezu Täglich sieht er in Sonic´s Haus nach dem rechten.  
Entsorgt abgelaufene Lebensmittel, gießt die Pflanzen und kümmert sich um die ankommende Post. Er leidet sehr unter dem Verschwinden seines `großen Bruders´.  
Hin und wieder lässt Tails mich in dem Haus übernachten.  
Noch am selben Tag als wir seine Nachricht sahen habe ich dort die Nacht verbracht, mit der Hoffnung ein paar Anhaltspunkte auf seine möglichen Aufenthaltsziele zu finden.  
Doch das einzige was ich vorfand waren ein paar Blaue Haare seines Fells in seinem Bett und seinen bemerkenswert lieblichen Duft in seiner Bettwäsche.  
Ich schlief in seinem Bett und Inhalierte tief seinen Duft… Freiheit… Wind… Herz… Verstand… einen Duft der mich träumen lässt und tiefe Sehnsucht in mir erweckt...  
An manchen Nächten sehe ich sein Bild Schemenhaft im Sternenmeer, denke an seinen wohlduftenden Körper und stelle mir vor, wie es wohl wäre ihn in meine Arme zu schließen, das Schlagen seines Goldenen Herzen hören und seinen Atem spüren zu dürfen.  
Die feurige Sehnsucht nach ihm wächst von Tag zu Tag unaufhaltsam und verzehrt mich innerlich mit der aufsteigenden Angst sein liebevolles Lächeln nie mehr wieder zu sehen.  
Wir sahen seine Zeichen und haben nichts unternommen.  
Warum habe ich ihn nicht aufgehalten?  
Wie konnte ich ihn nur gehen lassen?  
Mit den aufgekommenen Brisen in den vergangenen Abendstunden habe ich den Wind angefleht, das er stärker weht, seinen Duft zu mir trägt, mir eine Fährte zu ihm verrät.  
Wo sollte ich noch nach ihm suchen, wenn ich doch schon überall gesucht habe, ohne auch nur eine Spur von ihm zu finden.  
Auch wenn seine Fährte noch so gut verwischt sein mag, bin ich mir sicher, das er mit größter Enttäuschung das jetzige Geschehen Beobachtet.

Knuckles und Amy haben sich seit ihren Krankenhausaufenthalt aus den Unruhen weitestgehend herrausgehalten. Amy fällt nur immer wieder auf, sobald Sonic´s Name in Verbindung mit Homosexualität oder mit der Flucht vor ihr gebracht wird. Sie ist noch immer der festen Überzeugung, das er ihretwegen zurück kommen wird.  
Knuckles hingegen zog sich völlig zurück, um seiner Lebensaufgabe dem behüten des Master Emeralds ungestört nachgehen zu können. Es wäre gut möglich, das er ab und an die Gesellschaft von Rouge genießen dürfte.  
Sie hat nicht nur eine schwäche einzig und allein für kostbare Juwelen, sondern auch für den Roten Hüter. Dies beruht sich auf Gegenseitigkeit, auch wenn sie es beide nicht zugeben wollen würden.

Die Nächtlichen Schatten werden mit der Morgendämmerung vertrieben. Mit dem Erwachen des neuen Tages, beginnt auch eine neue Suche.  
Nach einer heißen Dusche und einem halbwegs akzeptablen Frühstück, mache ich mich erneut auf den Weg mit einem mir noch unbekannten Ziel.  
Ständig kommen neue Gerüchte über ihn auf. Sie handeln von seinen Ableben durch Ertrinken, Ermordung durch meine Hand oder durch die Dr. Eggmans, bis hin zur Flucht in ein parallel Universum,  
mit der Hoffnung das wieder zu finden, was hier verloren zu sein scheint.  
Ob ich ihm meine Gefühlswelt Offenbaren oder als mein tiefstes Geheimnis für mich behalten werde, dessen bin ich mir noch nicht sicher.  
Vielleicht werde ich es ihm irgendwann beichten, sofern ich ihn finde, auch wenn ich mir bewusst bin, das ganz gleich wie er darauf reagieren wird, es ein Schmerzhaftes Ende nimmt.  
Ein Hybrid mit der Bezeichnung `Ultimative Lebensform´ welche nicht in der Lage ist aus Altersgründen oder Krankheiten zu sterben und ein Sterblicher, können nur die Momente des Gemeinsamen Zeitlich begrenzten Daseins genießen. Ich würde seine Liebe ab einen ungewissen Zeitpunkt nur noch als Erinnerung in meinem Herzen tragen können.  
Weder in seine Lebensfrohen Smaragdgrünen Augen schauen noch seinen wohlduftenden warmen Körper in meinen Armen halten können.  
Mein Unsterbliches Dasein ist ein Fluch!

Es ist später Nachmittag als ich nun endlich eine weitere Waldesgrenze nach langen durchwandern auf der Suche nach meinen vermissten Rivalen erreiche.  
Mir gewährt sich ein friedlicher Anblick von Unberührter Natur welcher mit Gewissheit auch ihm gefallen würde.  
Eine hochgewachsene Blumenwiese und ein sanft plätschernder Bach welcher mit einer Abzweigung in einem anliegenden kleinen See mit einer großen Trauerweide am Rand des Ufers stehend mündet.  
Leichte Brisen lassen die Blumen und Gräser anmutig im Winde wiegen, während die herabhängenden Zweige der Trauerweide sich raschelnd im Tanz des Windespiels in dem Gewässer des Sees widerspiegeln.  
Ich setze mich an der Trauerweide nieder und genieße den unberührten Anblick während ich mir Gedanken um den weiteren Verlauf der Suche Gedanken mache.  
Mit einem angewinkelten Bein lehne ich mich zurück und hole den kleinen Stein aus mein Stacheln hervor.  
Diesen zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger betrachtend, frage ich mich, wohin mich die Suche nach ihm noch führen wird. Meine Mühen waren bislang vergeben und ohne jegliche Spur.  
In den abwechselnd Einfallenden Sonnenlicht der Zweige sehe im Hintergrund etwas Blaues Schimmern.  
Ich verstaue den Stein wieder zwischen meinen Stacheln und halte die Stelle weiter mit meinem Blick fixiert, um diese nicht im schwingenden Geäst zu verlieren.  
Er muss vor kurzem hier gewesen sein. Der Beweis dafür ist ein Gesund glänzender ausgefallener Blauer langer Stachel zwischen Schuhabdrücken im aufgeweichten Boden am Wasserlauf vor dem See.  
Er scheint hier Rast gemacht zu haben, um sich zu erfrischen und wohlmöglich den Anblick der Umgebung zu genießen.  
Niederkniend greife ich nach dem Stachel und halte ihn in meiner Hand, während ich inne haltend meine Augen schließe.  
Schlagartig öffne ich meine Augen mit dem plötzlichen ertönen eines Überschallknalls.  
Ohne zu zögern folge ich den Pfad von aufgewirbelten Blumenblüten um seine Fährte nicht zu verlieren.  
Im Felsengebirge angekommen verliere ich beinahe seine Spur.  
Nur noch ein rasch schwindender Blau verschwommener Streifen auf der Spitze eines hohen Felsigen Berges erzählt mir welchen weg er eingeschlagen hat.  
Mit einen suchenden Griff in meinen Stacheln, stelle ich fest, das ich den Chaos Emerald auf Sonic´s Nachttischkommode liegen lassen habe.  
Ohne Chaos Control ist es mir nicht möglich, ihn in solch einer Umgebung einzuholen, somit bleibt mir nichts anderes übrig als zu hoffen, Sonic auch ohne die Hilfe eines Chaos Emeralds sehr bald zu erreichen.

Dort angelangt muss ich zu meinem entsetzen feststellen, das ich ihn erneut verloren habe.  
Hätte ich den Chaos Emerald doch nur nicht liegen lassen!  
Mich jetzt darüber zu ärgern, hilft mir jetzt auch nicht weiter, immerhin weiß ich jetzt, das er zumindest Körperlich wohlauf ist.

Seit Stunden irre ich nun wieder suchend durch die Gegend und erlebe über den Feldweg zwischen den Weizenfeldern streifend, wie ein weiterer Tag sich mit dem malerischen Abendrot hinter diversen vereinzelt umherstehenden Obstbäumen auf der vor mir liegenden hügeligen Wiesenlandschaft verabschiedet.  
Ein tiefer Abgrund mit herausragenden Baumwurzeln, schief wachsenden Bäumen und Vereinzelten Stellen mit Grasbewuchs tut sich hinter der Wiesenlandschaft auf.  
Dort angekommen sehe hinab auf eine riesige Ruinenhafte alte Basis von Dr. Eggman und zum Teil von der Natur überwucherte Roboterfragmente.  
Die Basis ist größtenteils zerstört und existiert nicht in meinen Erinnerungen. Dr. Eggman hat schon unzählige male Aufgrund von Sonic´s Wiederstand neue Basen bauen müssen, doch diese scheint von einer Zeit vor meiner Erweckung aus dem künstlich versetzten Fünfzig Jahre langen Tiefschlaf her zu stammen.  
Berge von Schutt Grenzen an den Zerstörten Teil der Basis. Mit der Dämmerung sehe ich Licht aus dem erhaltenen Part des Gebäudes durch ein Fenster scheinen.  
Fenster… Dr. Eggman hat meines Wissens nach nie Fenster in seinen Basen gebaut, um das Eindringen von Sonic und seinen Freunden zu vermeiden, auch wenn dies trotz Meterdicken Stahlbetonwänden und größter Sicherheitsvorkehrungen stets von Erfolglosigkeit gekrönt wurde.  
Mit meiner Näherung erkenne ich, das jemand die Fenster kürzlich erst eingebaut haben muss, so auch wie eine aufstehende Türe am ende der intakten anliegenden Außenwand aus der ebenfalls ein Lichtschein fällt.  
Die alte Basis als Wohnraum herzurichten erscheint mir ein Vernünftiger Gedanke. Mehrere Familien könnten sich hier Häuslich einrichten. Somit erfüllt die einstig hochgesicherte Waffen Produktionsstätte des Tyrannischen Doktors zumindest noch einen guten Zweck.  
Mich fragend ob es möglich wäre, das jemand Sonic hier gesehen haben könnte, gehe ich auf die offen stehende Metalltüre zu, um mir ein paar Informationen zu verschaffen und sehe im Lichtschein ein paar vereinzelte Azur Blaue Fellhaare auf der Türschwelle liegen. Ein Hoffnungsschimmer.  
Ungehalten davon, das hier wohl doch eine fremde Person wohnen könnte, betrete ich direkt die erste Halle der von Neonlicht erleuchteten Basis.  
Durch die großen Hallen und Flure laufend begegnet mir ein bekannter Duft, der meine Vermutung bestätigt. Chilli Dogs!  
Wo Chilli Dogs sind, ist auch Sonic nicht weit von entfernt. In einer Provisorisch hergerichteten Kochnische steht ein kleiner Kessel mit bereits abgekühlter Chilli Soße.  
"Sonic!" mit dem Ausrufen seines Namens erlischt das Neonlicht und wird durch die Notbeleuchtung ersetzt. Hallend verklingt sein Name ungehört in der abgedunkelten Basis während ich wieder zum Eingangsbereich eile.  
Die Türe noch immer wegen eines verzogenen Rahmens leicht aufstehend laufe ich hinaus und nach einen kurzen suchenden Blick, sehe ich seine Verschwommene blaue Fährte in der angebrochenen Nacht hinter seinem angelegten Gemüsebeet zwischen den Bäumen des anliegenden kleinen Waldes verschwinden. Zur gleichen Zeit setzt jeder von uns einen Überschallknall frei und meine Verfolgung bleibt für ihn weiterhin unbemerkt.  
Inder nähe eines verlassenen Industriegebietes lässt sein Tempo zusehend nach. Mit einen gezielten Sprung in die Höhe verschwindet er in einer dicht bewachsenen Baumkrone.  
Verwundert was er dort suchen mag, verharrt mein Blick auf das Blättergewirr des Baumes und frage mich, ob er mich vielleicht doch bemerkt haben könnte. Nur wenige Sekunden später springt er neben einer fallenden grünen Chao Frucht wieder mit einer gut sitzenden dunkelblauen Jeans, einem Schwarzen T-Shirt mit einem leuchtend Grünen Tribal verziert sowie Schwarzen Sportschuhen Bekleidet hinab auf den Wiesengrund.  
Grüne noch feuchte Längsstreifen zieren seine Kopfstacheln und schimmern verstärkt im Mondenschein.  
In diesem Gewand geschlüpft wundert es mich nicht, das niemand ihn wiedererkannt hat. Ich halte mich im Hintergrund und folge seinen weg im Nachtschatten verborgen.  
Gemächlich ist sein Schritt als wir uns einer scheinbar leerstehenden Fabrik nähern. Dumpfe Bassschläge werden mit den Windbrisen zu uns getragen und scheinen eine Magische Anziehungskraft auf ihn auszuüben.  
Wie von Geisterhand ziehen ihn die Rhythmischen Schläge an.

Angekommen an den Restaurierungsbedürftigen großen Fabrikgebäude, schleiche ich mich in der Dunkelheit der spärlich beleuchteten Gänge unbemerkt in einen großen Raum, welcher als Tanzfläche für die Besucher der unscheinbaren Diskothek dient. Auf einer Empore welche vermutlich einst für die Vorgesetzten dienten um die Arbeiter im Auge zu behalten, befindet sich das DJ Pult um der Tanzenden Menge einzuheitzen.  
Zielstrebig begibt er sich in die rar Tanzende Menge auf die Tanzfläche während ich mir ein Glas halbwegs gekühlte Cola besorge und ihn aus einer Dunklen Ecke heraus beobachte.  
"Das ist der Geheimnisvolle Tänzer von dem ich dir erzählt habe. Erst seit dem er hier vor einigen Monaten das erste aufgetaucht ist, wagen sich mehr Leute als zuvor auf die Tanzfläche. Wir haben noch nie zuvor jemanden so Tanzen sehen wie ihn." bekomme ich ein Gespräch von zwei weiteren Besuchern direkt mir stehend mit.  
"Er scheint die Musik regelrecht zu fühlen." Meine Augen nicht von Sonic weichend, stimme ich dem Gedanklich zu.  
"Niemand weiß wer er ist oder wo er herkommt. Das einzige was jeder von uns beobachtet hat, ist das er immer bis zum Schluss hier bleibt und einen erleichterten vielmehr zufriedenen Blick nach Ladenschluss hat. Er hört nur auf zu tanzen, wenn er mal durstig ist und sagt zu niemanden auch nur ein Wort. Nur bei trockener Witterung kommt er hierher. Weshalb auch immer..."  
Dem Gespräch nicht weiter lauschend versinke ich, ihn weiter im Augenschein haltend in Gedanken.  
Diese Stille und Zurückgezogenheit sieht ihm keineswegs ähnlich. Er scheint mit aller macht verhindern zu wollen das er erkannt wird.  
Versunken in Melodien und geleitet von spürbar Rhythmischen Beats biegen im tanze sich Anmutig seine Glieder. Mit gesenkten Augenlidern lässt er im Bann der Musikalischen Klänge jegliches Geschehen um ihn herum erneut in Vergessenheit geraten. Im vermehrt aufkommenden Nebel verschwunden, lässt das Blitzlicht seine Silhouette wie ein Schatten wirken und aus der Tanzenden Menge erkennbar im Einklang mit der Musik herrausragen.  
Ein Versinken in Musik und Emotionen. Musik war noch nie zuvor Lebendiger…

Nach knapp drei Stunden des ununterbrochenen Tanzens, begibt er sich mit den verklingenden Ende eines Liedes in Richtung Tresen wo ich bereits schon hinter einem Grizzlybären versteckt auf ihn warte.  
Seine Ohren gerade über den Tresen ragend, stellt er sich auf die Zehenspitzen um nach der Wirtin Ausschau zu halten.  
"Hey Roxy! Der junge Mann hier würde gerne etwas Bestellen!" ruft ein Grizzlybär der Wirtin zu als er Sonic mit ein wenig Abstand neben sich stehend bemerkt hat und gibt Sonic ein Augenzwinkern.  
Dankbar nickt Sonic unter einem kleinen Lächeln seinen Kopf. Noch bevor die Wirtin sich um ihn bemühen kann, reiche ich ihm jetzt neben ihn stehend das zuvor Bestellte kalte Glas Wasser.  
"Sh- Shadow!" Stammelt er schockiert mit aufgerissen Augen und macht Schritt zurück womit er gegen den Grizzlybär stößt.  
Etwas aufgeschreckt von den stechen der Stacheln, dreht sich der Bär mit einer Hand seinen Hintern haltend um und sieht Sonic mit ruhigen dennoch fragwürdigen Blick an.  
"V-Verzeihung, das war keine Absicht." Entschuldigt sich Sonic umgehend bei ihm.  
Mit einen Kopfnicken gibt er Sonic zu verstehen, das er es ihm nicht übel nimmt und fragt ihn "Ist alles Okay bei dir?" ein wenig besorgt Aufgrund seines Verhaltens.  
"Ja… ähm… Danke der Nachfrage." Antwortet Sonic ihm leicht Nervös, wohlmöglich mit der Besorgnis das seine Tarnung auffliegen könnte. Er mag zwar seine äußeres Erscheinungsbild in so weit verändert haben, das man ihn nicht mehr wieder erkennt, jedoch lässt die Stimme sich nicht so leicht beeinflussen. Skeptisch nimmt er Sonic´s Antwort zur Kenntnis bevor er mich hinter ihm stehen sieht.  
"Sag mal, du bist doch der Igel der sich ständig mit Sonic in den Stacheln hatte!" erhob er seine Stimme erzürnt und zog ein paar weitere Blicke auf uns.  
"Ja, das ist er!" "Das ist Shadow!" höre ich weitere Stimmen im Hintergrund der lauten Musik rufen. Eine Hand schützend vor den scheinbar fremden Igel haltend und ihn mit leichten Druck hinter sich schiebend, macht er sich Kampfbereit und zieht nun mehr Blicke auf uns, während Unterstützung für ihn zur Stelle des Geschehens herbei eilt.  
"Es wäre besser für dich und deine Freunde, wenn ihr euch aus Angelegenheiten raushalten würdet, die euch nichts angehen! Wir haben etwas zu besprechen!" ermahne ich ihn und richte mit dem letzten Part meinen Blick auf Sonic.  
"Soll das etwa eine Drohung sein?" knurrt er mich an, während Sonic mich genau im Auge behält und sich vor dem Grizzlybär stellt. Noch bevor der Grizzlybär fragen kann, was das zu bedeuten hat, hebt Sonic mit der Gestik ihm gegenüber seine Hand, das er einen Augenblick warten solle und erntet Fragende Blicke.  
"Bist du dir sicher? Man sagt, er habe Sonic auf dem gewissen." fragt er Sonic unterrichtend. Unter einem Seufzen schließt Sonic kurz seine Augen, schüttelt kurz seinen Kopf und sieht den Bär unter den Worten "Nein, das er nicht. Ich komme schon mit klar ihm." an.  
Mit einer richtungsweisenden Kopfbewegung gibt er mir zu verstehen das ich ihm folgen soll.

Draußen angekommen richtet sich Sonic´s Blick kurzweilig den Himmel entgegen und sieht Regenwolken am Vollmond beleuchteten Himmelszelt aufziehen.  
Stillschweigend entfernen wir uns von dem alten Industriegebiet in Richtung Waldesrand.  
An dem Baum angekommen, wo er sich zuvor umgekleidet hatte, wendet er sich mir zu. "Wie hast du mich gefunden?" Die Enttäuschung in ihm lässt sich nicht verbergen.  
"Man sollte meinen, du würdest mich derweilen kennen Faker! Ich war lange Zeit auf der Suche nach dir." erkläre ich ihm, als ich mit verschränkten Armen vor meiner Brust rücklings gegen den Baum lehne.  
"Warum ausgerechnet du? So oft schon haben wir unsere Rivalität in Kämpfen ausgetragen und wolltest mir am liebsten zumindest zu Beginn nach unserer ersten Begegnung meinem Leben ein Ende bereiten…" sagt er und hält kurz inne während er sich auf einen umgefallen Baumstamm setzt, die Ellenbogen auf die Knie abstützt und seinen Oberkörper nach vorn gebeugt hängen lässt. "... Dir sollte es doch eigentlich unter all den anderen am wenigsten Gedanken bereiten, wo ich abgeblieben bin! …" setzt er mit zu Boden gesenkten Kopf so auch wie von mir abgewandten Blick fort, erhebt jedoch mit dem nächsten Part seiner Worte sein Haupt und sieht mir mit fest entschlossener Mine in die Augen. "... Zurückkehren werde ich jedenfalls nicht! Für den Fall das du deswegen hier sein solltest, kannst du dir das direkt aus dem Kopf schlagen!"  
"Ich habe gar nicht vor dich umzustimmen. Es ist deine Entscheidung!" sage ich ihm während ich mich neben ihm auf den Baumstamm setze und die ersten Regentropfen auf uns niederfallen.  
"Was… Warum hast du mich dann gesucht?" sieht er mich verwirrten Blickes fragend an.  
"Ich habe meine Gründe…. Glaubst du ich hätte nicht bemerkt, das du dich vor deinem Verschwinden verändert hast?..." Ich kann mich nicht mehr zurückhalten und spüre wie die Emotionen in mir mit jedem Wort aus meiner Kehle lauter so auch wie Aggressiver werdend aufkochen. Die Sorgen um ihn, meine Sehnsucht, die Wut auf all die jenigen die seine Worte, seine Gutmütigkeit und seine Taten seit seinem verschwinden Hass entgegenspeiend mit Füßen nieder treten... all dies bricht aus mir herraus wie der Regen aus den Wolken versperrten Himmelszelt über uns, welcher allmählich die Grünen die Streifen aus seinen Stacheln verschwinden lässt.  
"Denkst du, mir wäre die Entwicklung der so genannten Freiheit entgangen?..." Aufbauend beuge ich mich mehr und mehr unbewusst in meinen Überschäumenden Ausbruch über ihn, so das er sich nun mehr zurücklehnen muss. Noch nie zuvor ist mir derartiges passiert. "Ähm… Shadz!-"  
"Das ich mit Marias Tod mein Herz verlor?..." Seinem Versuch meiner Näherung im Strömenden Regen zu entkommen, um wieder einen angenehmeren Abstand zu erhalten, stützt er sich mit beiden Händen hinter seinem Rücken auf den Stamm und rutscht ab. Mit einen Ellenbogen sich gerade noch abfangen könnend, erwidert er mir immerzu Blinzelnd von dem ihm stets in sein Gesicht prasselnden Regen "Nein! Beruhig di-" doch falle ich ihm nur wieder seiner Argumente ignorierend ins Wort. "Du hast nicht den geringsten Hauch einer Ahnung, was du alles mit deinem plötzlichen Verschwinden angerichtet hast!" Mit beiden Händen an den Seiten neben seinem Kopf gestützt schreie ich ihn an, während mein vom Regen durchtränkter Körper nahezu über ihn schwebt und all jene Überschüssigen Tropfen von mir auf ihn hinab fallen.  
Unter den Worten "Was zum Teufel willst du überhaupt von mir?!" gibt er mir einen kräftigen stoß gegen die Schultern und tritt mich zugleich von sich runter.  
Direkt aufspringend und auf mich in den schlammig durchweichten Wiesengrund landend herabstarrend, gibt er mir wütend zu verstehen "Wenn du nur hier bist um einen Sündenbock zu suchen oder um mir Vorwürfe zu machen, hättest du dir die Suche nach mir direkt sparen können! Wir können gerne reden, wenn du wieder zur Vernunft gekommen bist!" und wendet mir davongehend den Rücken zu.  
Mit einem neben seinem Fuß einschlagenden Chaos Speer erlange ich erneut seine Aufmerksamkeit.  
Von der Einschlagstelle wegspringend dreht er sich zu mir um, doch bevor er auch nur etwas sagen kann, presse ich ihn schlagartig gegen einen Baum.  
"So einfach kommst du mir nicht davon!" knurre ich ihn an und halte seine Handgelenke fest über seinen Kopf mit meinen Händen gegen den Baumstamm gedrückt während ich auch meinen Körper gegen seinen presse,  
um ihm jegliche Bewegungsfreiheit zur Gegenwehr zu rauben.  
Spürend wie sich die Muskeln in seinem Körper regen, um aus meiner Gewalt zu entkommen zu können, knurrt er mich mit zusehend aufsteigender Wut an "Lass mich sofort los!"  
"Nein Faker! Du wolltest einen Grund? Hier hast du ihn!" knurre ich ihn an, nur um unsere Lippen mit einem Zärtlichen Kuss unter geschlossenen Augen sanft berührend zu vereinen.  
Spürbar schockiert spannt sein Körper an während sein Atem in dem Moment der sinnlichen Berührung für die Dauer eines Wimpernschlages hörbar stocken bleibt.  
Nur wenige Sekunden später, öffne ich mit meinen Lippen langsam von den seinen lassend meine Augen und blicke in ein Smaragdgrünes Meer voller Verwirrung.  
"Shadow… Ich... Was…" Flüstert er der Sprache verschlagen.  
Nur seicht den Druck meines Körpers von ihm nehmend, spüre ich mit jeden seiner unruhigen Atemzüge seinen Brustkorb gegen den meinen erheben. Langsam von seinen Handgelenken ablassend, gleiten meine Hände an seinen Armen hinab zu seinen Schultern, nur um seinen Kopf behutsam in meine Hände nehmen und mit meinen Daumen über seine Wangen streichen zu können, während ich meine Stirn mit senkenden Augenlidern gegen die seine lehne.  
Tot geglaubte Tränen entrinnen meinen Augen mit der sanft ihm zu flüsternden erleichternden Bekenntnis "Ich… Ich Liebe dich Faker!" und fallen im Regen getarnt auf unsere Leiber nieder.  
Sanft mir zuredend "Shadow… Bitte sieh mich an." legt er eine Hand einfühlsam auf die rechte Seite meines Gesichtes, um mir die wissenden Tränen im Regen mit seinem Daumen wegzuwischen, während er sacht mit seiner anderen Hand unter meinem Kinn den Kopf erhebt. Ich öffne meine Augen und sehe in sein sanft dreinblickenden Augenpaar.  
"Wie lange schon trägst du das mit dir?" fragt er während er mir mit einer Hand vorsichtig durch die Kopfstacheln streicht und mich seine wohltuende Sanftmütigkeit genießen lässt.  
"Schon viel zu lange. Ich wollte mir nie die Gefühle welche ich für dich schon seit langer Zeit empfinde eingestehen. Ich verleugnete mir selbst, meine Liebe zu dir und stieß sie von mir als ein Hirngespinst, bis zu dem tage als ich deine Nachricht in den Händen hielt…" kurz pausierend schließe ich meine Augen unter einen Kopfschütteln und sehe ihn wieder fortsetzend an. "Erfüllt von Wut, das du diese Gefühle in mir hervorgerufen hast bin ich dir begegnet und habe doch auf seltsame Weise meine nähe zu dir im Kampf gesucht, nur um dich wieder von mir zu stoßen. Lange Zeit habe ich dich beobachtet und versucht einen Punkt zu finden, wofür es sich lohnt dich zu hassen, doch habe ich nur gelernt dich mehr zu lieben. Ich sah deine Entscheidung fallen-" Einen Finger auf meine Lippen legend, schaut er mich liebevoll an und bringt mich zum schweigen.  
Dank meiner perfekt kreierten Augen, sehe ich wie ein rosiger Schimmer auf seinen Wangen und Ohrspitzen erscheint.  
Seine Augen, sich langsam schließend, nähert er sich zaghaft meinem Munde. Schüchtern legt er seine Lippen auf die meine, während ich vorsichtig, ihn zu verschrecken, in meine Arme schließe.  
Kurz mit meiner Zungenspitze seine Lippen berührend, erbitte ich um Erlaubnis unseren Kuss vertiefen zu dürfen und erhalte nach einen kurzen Moment des Zögerns mit dem seichten öffnen seines Mundes seine Zustimmung während er auch mich, hingebend in seine Arme schließt. Unbekümmert von Sorgen empfangen wir innig küssend eng umschlungen den strömend warmen Sommerregen wie ein Segen, als wäre er aus Freude geweinte Engelstränen.

Der Stein seiner Entscheidung, war mein Pfad der Hoffnung ihn zu finden, zum Glauben seiner erhaltenen Werte, zur Liebe die unsere Herzen im gleichen Takt schlagen lässt.

Der Stein zum gemeinsamen Glück.


End file.
